Bats and Clowns
by lost soul's keeper
Summary: A 30 sentence ficlet for the paring of Joker/Batman. Warning: In here there be slash!


A/n: I know I have a TON of things to do with my other fics but the Joker/Batman bug from the comicverse won't stop biting me!

Joker: oh relax! go with the flow

Batman: Or just ignore it....I can't belive people write this filth

Joker: *pouts* Is that anyway to talk to you lover sugar bat?

Batman: ARGH! *stamps from the room*

Me: *Shakes head* Still in denial?

Joker: Always...*grins* but that's what makes it so much fun *Runs after batman*

Disclaimer: Niether Batman or Joker are mine. If they were, well let's just say a LOT of things would be differnt in the comics! *big grin*

*****************************************************

Attention:

Joker wondered sometimes if Batman knew that his attention was the main reason for doing the things he did.

Flame:

He was a murdering psychopath that should warming his toes in hell this very moment, and yet Batman couldn't help but be drawn to those eyes like a moth to a flame

Silence:

Joker loved batman and everything about him, except how quiet he was whenever they played the game.

Green:

Every time he saw the joker's eyes they seemed to be a different shade of green, This time is was emerald

Earth:

It was almost a tradition between the two of them that one of them got a face full of ground at least once during the fight.

Fear:

Batman's deepest fear was no longer bats or the dark as it had been when he was a boy,It was the though that he might be like Joker.

Belong:

Batsy just didn't get that he belonged to Joker, the same way Joker belonged to him.

Temptation:

Batman sometimes wondered if Joker would tease with sexual innuendos or pet names if he knew how much of a temptation it was to kiss him at times.

Favorite:

Every time Batman brought back another one of the Rouges gallery Joker wasn't jealous anymore because he knew that HE was batman's archenemy, He was his favorite playmate

Music:

Joker loved a lot of sounds, screaming, whimpering, laughing. But Nothing was as close to music to his ears as Batman growling his name.

Lust:

He knew it was wrong to want Joker, but he did, He wanted him so badly.

Blood:

Joker loved blood coming from other people, Batman in particular looked so HOT when he was bleeding

Passion:

The first time they had sex Batman had surprised him both by the passion in the kiss he had given Joker while slamming him against the wall.

Scar:

They had more scars from each other then anyone else,One saw them as scars and the other saw them as marks of ownership.

Haze:

Joker is often in a haze when he does things, but when batman is with him everything is suddenly so clear.

Sleep:

Considering how much the clown moved when he was awake it was a huge shock to Batman how still Joker could be when he was asleep

Rejection:

"Come on. One little kiss" The Ace Of Knaves said leaning forward. All he got from the bat in return was a cold shove and an even colder "No".

Lies:

Joker never really understood how Batman could tell himself so many lies about their relationship, it was sad really.

Happiness:

Happiness,to Joker at least, was the knowledge that soon he and Batsy would be dancing again

Money:

Joker looked at the money at the money in the bank valut and then at the clock. Where was batman?

Need:

They needed each other, it was perverse as it was true

Taste:

For a reason Batman could never understand the Joker always tasted like peppermint.

Always:

They knew this would never stop, for better or worse they were stuck with each other until one of them died.

Haunted:

Batman was haunted by the Joker's laughter even after he was out of earshot out of it.

Warm:

When Batman slept with him the first time he was surprised how warm the vigilante had been.

Laughter:

It was the first thing Batman had noticed about Joker and the thing that stayed with him through the years, the joker's laugh.

Tears:

Batman never saw the tears Joker shed at night in the asylum after he had dropped him off without a word.

Beg:

Batman had never been shocked in his life, baring that night his parents died, until he hear that soft "Please" pass the lips of the Clown Prince Of Crime

Cold:

Batman used to think that the cold he felt around Joker was from digust at his actions, or even fear of his weapons, but part of him knew that it was because he wanted the clown for himself and wounldn't let himself have him.

Envy:

He didn't know why for a long time but,the first time Batman saw Harley Quinn drape herself over the joker he wanted to punch her in the face restraints be damned.

Roughness:

Roughness was part of their relationship when they were fighting, it was only natural when they started sleeping together that it was part of that too


End file.
